The Wildest dream of A Living Nightmare
by Shadow Pride
Summary: James is ecstatic. Severus belongs him. He will have to bow down to James' every whim and please James' every desire. Disobeying will result unspeakable punishment and excruciating pain. James can do anything. James' wildest dream are about to come to true, while for Severus a living nightmare unfolds.
1. Mommy's Little Gentleman

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, I only have a right to this story**

**This story plot was suggested by July, but I added my own little twist. Thank you so much.**

James Potter grinned. This was going to be a good day, in fact this was going to be a FANTASTIC day. The day his enemy was going to be no more, the day Severus Snape was going to become his.

"James, breakfast is ready." called his mother "please come down dearest"

"Coming, " James yelled back feigning annoyance "why can't you just send a servant up with it? I don't want to walk down three flights of cold hard wooden stairs."

"oh but dear, I like to watch you eat. You are my only son and i can't trust your nutrition to those servants. Who knows what pioson they will feed you? Besides I made your favorite."

James rolled his eyes and signed, loud enough for his mom to hear, but then broke into a smile. _He didn't mind this little morning ritual of their's. In fact he actually enjoyed it. The pleading tones of his mother's voice, the way she always made his favorite no matter if she had to wake up at midnight to make it, and especially the power __he held __over her. He was her "baby", her "pumpkin", her "darling" the one she would do anything for. _

Flouncing in front of the mirror, he straightened his mother's favorite tie. Then proceeded to loosen the tie, going for a more causal look. Brushing his hair back he ruffled it in the back, letting his bangs fall in front of his eyes. Checking himself one more time, he put one his most gentlemanly smile and sauntered down stair.

Oh yes, This was going to be a good day, in fact this was going to be a FANTASTIC day. The day his enemy was going to be no more, the day Severus Snape was going to become his. His servant, his slave, his property, his pet.

**Author's Message:**

**I am a humble beginner at writing, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction**

**Please, please review my work, any comment or suggestion would be immensely appreciated.**

**Any plot changed or scenes you want to see will tried to be incorporated.**

**I know this chapter is short, but I will try to add new chapter every two weeks. Maybe even every week if I get lots of reviews. (*wink)**

**So sorry, for the long wait in new writing for my other two stories. I promise to continue them, to the end.**

**Thank you very much,**

**Shadow Pride**


	2. Sapphire Eyes

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, I only have a right to this story**

**A thousand thanks to MoonPops23 and Luzydeath for favoring and SSF88 for following. **

James plopped onto a silk-cushioned seat, tapping his foot down impatiently. _Still 20 minutes to go, before Dad was scheduled to arrive with HIM. 20 full minutes, not including traffic or other time consuming troubles. _Signing, he glanced at the meal his mother had prepared especially for him, a mound of light buttery pancakes piled high with fresh whipped cream, a pitcher of steaming hot syrup shipped all the way from the America's and the finest tea money could buy. _I might as well eat_ so_ I can spend all possible time with HIM later. _James thought _And hopefully this will help pass the time._

His mom spoke interrupting his thoughts."Oh James darling, are you alright? You haven't eaten a single pancake, yet."She hurriedly checked over the cookbook "Are they not too your liking. Maybe I added too much butter. No, no that can be it. I measured the butter twice. Could it be the extra egg?"

James rolled his eyes, annoyed at having his thoughts interrupted . "Please Mom, chill. I am fine and the pancakes are delicious. Look!" And so saying he shoved a fork full of pancake down his mouth, chewing with over exaggerated zeal.

His mom gave him a another concerned look "Are you sure darling? You do look a little pale. Do you to lie down? Some medicine? Maybe I should the doctor just in case?"

"No need too" James said around a mouthful of pancake "Seriously, I am..."

The door bell rang, cutting through the air with a sharp "brrrrring, brrrrring"

James leaped up and immediately sat back down._ After all, as the the sole heir to this household, buying servants and slaves was going to be the norm. It wouldn't be proper to show excitement or even mild interest._ So instead, James settled back in his chair, coolly bringing an another pancake to his mouth, not even looking at the door.

Servant hurried opened the door.

"Matilda" James' dad stepped in, trailed by a smaller figure.

James' mom looked up smiling "Harold", then her smile suddenly disappeared, seeing the anxiety on her husbands face. Gesturing at the figured she raised an eyebrow expecting the worst. Harold gave a small shake of the head causing her frown to deepen.

"James dear" she began "Mommy will have the servants clean up this...this animal and then you can..."

Silencing her with a wave of his hand James rose from his chair pushing his plate away. Approached the half-naked figure he chuckled softly. _He had been waiting for this moment long enough. He wasn't going to wait another second._ Grabbing a fist full of raven hair he jerked backed the boy's head, revealing a pair of bright sapphire blue eyes.

**Author's Message:**

**I am a humble beginner at writing, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction**

**I know this chapter is short, but I will try to add new chapter every two weeks. Maybe even every week if I get lots of reviews. (*wink)**

**If I get at least 5 reviews the next chapter will come out within three day, I promise. So p****lease, please review my work, any comments or suggestions would be immensely appreciated. Also ****Any plot changes or scenes you want to see will tried to be incorporated.**

**Sorry, for the long wait in new writing for my other two stories. I promise to continue****, to the end.**

**Thank you very much,**

**Shadow Pride**


	3. I Hate You

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, I only have a right to this story**

**A thousand thanks to: **

**CaptainSliverSparrow, Inspriation Lives On, Rose Morera, Stahlut, hikora, kimicko96, risi, samusaran101, steferstheawesome and xX-BlueEyedGemini-Xx for following**

**viki, Inspriation Lives On, hikora, MoonPops23, catrinhope and samusaran101 for reviewing**

**Inspriation Lives hikora and xX-BlueEyedGemini-Xx for favoring **

Grabbing the slave boy by the hair, James jerked his head back once again. Then grinning wildly, he traced a crystal blue eye gently with one finger. O_h, it were so beautiful. A clear blue, like the sky on a sweet summer morning. Like calm ocean waves, seagulls wheeling above them. So, so, so, blue. Like little robin's eggs speckled with dew. Oh, how he hated those blue, blue eyes. _

Raised his hand the slave boy flinched, expecting to be slapped, but feeling nothing he tentatively opened an eye.

James waiting for that moment, suddenly thrusting his finger at the boy's face.

The boy let out a strangled scream, falling to his knees. Hands pressed to his face, blood seeping through his fingers and splattering the carpet. _Oh yes now that eye was even prettier. A bloody red, like a sunset when the day is done. Like the ocean bloodied with the carcass of a hunted animals. So, so, so red. Smashed robins chicks, bodies cold and eyes glazed._

Pulling out a silk handkerchief James slowly wiped his hands. Flexing his fingers he causally removed another spot of blood from underneath his nails and tucked the handkerchief neatly back into his pocket.

"James darling..." his mother began, pleading in her voice

He glared at her "I thought you loved me."

Tears began to flow down her cheeks "James we do, we really do..."

"Then why couldn't you get me the slave I wanted. I ask for a slave not the moon. You could have done it. You would have done it if you really loved me."

"Please James, I love you. We love you. We really, really do."

"Well I hate you" and with that he turned sharply on his heels, stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"Harold ... James..." His mother sobbed

"I know Mitilda, I know."

"I just what our little boy to be happy."

"I know, I know. We will get that Snape boy even if we have to search the ends of the world. "

"And then he will smile?"

"Yes, our beloved son will smile again."

**Author's Message:**

**I am a humble beginner at writing, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction**

**I know this chapter is short, but I will try to add new chapter every two weeks. Maybe even every week if I get lots of reviews. (*wink)**

**If I get at least 10 reviews in total, the next chapter will come out within three day, I promise. So p****lease, please review my work, any comments or suggestions would be immensely appreciated. Also ****Any plot changes or scenes you want to see will tried to be incorporated.**

**Sorry, for the long wait in new writing for my other two stories. I promise to continue****, to the end.**

**Thank you very much,**

**Shadow Pride**


	4. Back On Track

**A thousand thanks to:**

**BloodyZombie, CaptainSilverSparrow, Inspriation Lives, Kagome Echizen Fan, KidouSeverus 03-24-2014**  
><strong>N and S and F, Rose Morera, Stahlut, White Aconite, hikora, kimicko96, risi, samusaran101, steferstheawesome, xX-BlueEyedGemini-Xx<strong>

**KidouSeverus, hikora, risi, xX-BlueEyedGemini-Xx samusaran101 and vikki for reviewing**

**Inspriation Lives On, ****Luzydeath, ****MoonPops23 and ****VintageLondon for favoring **

A quiet knock sounded at Jame's bedroom door. Hearing no reply a petite serving girl, gently turned the ornate brass handle and pushed open the door. "Young master James your mother and father would like to speak to you"

James sat up from where he had been lying on his bed "...and who invited you into this room?"

"Please young master, your mother and father would like to speak to you"

"I don't want to speak with them"

"But...but these are you parents."

"I know," James shouted Rising to his feet he "I am not stupid unlike you. Now get out"

"But Master your..."

"Didn't you hear I said get out" Enraged James picked up a nearby book and hurled at the serving girl narrowly missing her head. Wide eyed the serving girl stood there trembling, large satin bow on top of her head quivering slightly. "Yes master, so sorry to disturb you." And so saying, she hurriedly bobbed a quick bow and scurried down the stairs.

Moments later the door was again opened, this time by his mother. "James dear, please...we want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"But honey..."

"Leave me alone."

"Oh dear...please..." Matilda began to cry, after all this was her only son. She couldn't afford to loss him. Sure he was a bit violent and sometimes bad tempered but all children are. James was sweet and caring and she loved him. That slave boy was insolent he deserve what was coming to him.

Harold Potter stepped up beside his wife "Please son, understand. We didn't have a choice."

James narrowed his eyes "What do you mean, didn't have a choice?"

Harold tried to smile at his son, if he could play this right he might be able to make everything okay again. Plastering a look of anger on his face he began. You see son, that awful the slave trader tricked me. He said that the goods would be delivered to me, subdued and quiet but when I got there. He brought it out, the beast attacked me, with flying fists and all, then ran away. I naturally couldn't let such a brute be yours so I asked the trader to discipline it first.

James cursed, displeasure written all over his face. "That freak, Severus...when I get my hand on him there will be hell to pay. I'll.."

Harold let out a small sigh of relief. _This is going well, James is no longer mad at me but at Severus instead. I just need to drive it home. _"...and of course my son, I won't never come home without getting my little boy something so I brought in a toy," he gesturing downstairs "...just to keep you occupied until we can pick up the main course."

James eyes lit up with sadistic glee at the words "until we can pick up the main course.."

Harold seeing his son so eager quickly replied "So son if you are ready, we can pick the beast up." By the time Harold has finished James had already started down the stairs.

**Author's Message:**

**I am a humble beginner at writing, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction**

**I have been very ill for sometime, and very weak so please forgive me, this chapter came much later than expected. If I can I will try to make up for it by posting a new chapter tomorrow too.**

**This chapter is slightly longer than usual, as a little present to my reader and an apology for such a late chapter. I will try to add new chapter every two weeks. Maybe even every week if I get lots of reviews. (*wink)**

**If I get at least 20 reviews in total, the next chapter will come out within three day, I promise. So p****lease, please review my work, any comments or suggestions would be immensely appreciated. Also ****Any plot changes or scenes you want to see will tried to be incorporated.**

**Sorry, for the long wait in new writing for my other two stories. I promise to continue****, to the end.**

**Thank you very much,**

**Shadow Pride**


	5. A Rainbow of Perfection

**A thousand thanks to all who favor, read and follow**

**A billion thanks to all who have reviewed**

**Special thanks ****to:**

**Nx for the reviews, I will try my best to meet your suggestions, but please keep me posted on how I am doing **

** vikki for all the support you gave me, I wrote this chapter for you, please tell me what you think :)**

Every once in a while Harold would glanced at his watch, occasionally shooting Matilda a nervous frown. He just couldn't stop fidgeting with his expensive blue striped tie, just as his wife couldn't stop picking at her rose-colored Channel skirt. All throughout the ride James had glared, making both parents squirm, his hazel eyes so sharp and hateful that they couldn't help but feel like two very naughty children.

Finally, the sleek black limousine pulled up in front of the decrepit Snape residence. The small shabby house was grayish-green and covered in vines. Weeds covered the tiny scrap of land in the front while a lone bush sat scraggly and sad off to one side. Even the mail box was rusty and tilting dangerously, looking as if someone had ripped it from the ground and hastily stuffed in back in.

With a forced laugh Harold turned to James "We are here son! Ha, ha what a long ride..well this place looks like an old dumpster but..."

"Shut up dad!" snapped James as he pushed open the car door, knocking the a startled chauffeur to ground. Looking down James snarled "A slow driver and a stupid idiot, you are suppose to open my door not block it. Now get get out of my way before I have you sacked." Nodding and apologizing profusely the chauffeur hastily got to his feet. Snorting James muttered "What a bloody idiot, maybe just for laughs I will have him sacked."

Seeing how eager their son was, Mr. and Mrs. Potter hurriedly exited from the car and exchanging a grateful sigh ran to catch up with their son, who by that time had strode up to the weather front door and started kicking at the door, shouting "Open up!"

After a tense few minutes, an old man wearing a filthy rag-of-a-shirt opened the door and giving the Potters a crooked yellow toothed grin, blasted them with putrid beer breath. "Come inside, fine sirs and madame, the goods are ready in the living room for you to inspect."

Inside, the house wasn't much better. Reeking of beer, mold and sweat, suspicions rust colored stains dotted the walls, looking like so many little insect feasting on the house's flesh. Faded drawing were scattered here and there, a little stick figure hunched over and crying next to a particularly large stain, a heart and a woman stick figure in the corner next to a gaping hole etc.

They were led past a dingy kitchen, one flickering light bulb revealing a sink piled high with dirty dishes and past an old library, torns apart books scattering the ground covered in glistening white maggots, and then into the living room.

"Ahhhh!"

Mrs. Potter let out a shrill scream and with one hand clutched at her husband with the other she desperately tried to cover James's eyes. Even her husband who had done business in the "shadiest" part of town, gasped and took a step back.

"THIS IS NO WAY TO PRESENT MERCHANDISE. I DEMAND YOU CLEAN THIS ATROCITY UP AT ONCE!" She began to shriek, but James had seen and the damage was done.

Ripping her hands off him, he started intently at the small figure lying face down in front of him, trembling slightly, as vulnerable and naked as a newborn puppy. He stepped forward drinking in the scene. Severus was tethered to a battered sofa by a thick iron chain, his wrists and ankles rubbed raw from course rope bonds. A splatter of bruises and cuts painted his pale snowy skin a rainbow of blues and blacks. Whimpering quietly Severus shifted, eyes still close, to reveal a half healed, 6 inch slash that was slowly oozing scarlet blood and yellow pus onto the flea infested carpet. James took another step forward, grinning from ear to ear.

_There was no other way to describe it. This was..this was... perfection._

**Author's Message:**

**I am a humble beginner at writing, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction**

**I know this chapter is short, but I will try to add new chapter every two weeks. Maybe even every week if I get lots of reviews. (*wink)**

**If I get at least 40 reviews in total, the next chapter will come out within a week. (I already have ideas for the next few chapters). So p****lease review my work, any comments or suggestions would be immensely appreciated. Also a****ny plot changes or scenes you want to see will tried to be incorporated.**

**Thank you very much :)**

**Shadow Pride**


End file.
